Problem: Michael is a gardener. He plants $6$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has $5$ irises. How many irises did Michael plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of irises that Michael planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of irises planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of irises} \times 5\text{ irises per row}$ $6\text{ rows of irises} \times 5\text{ irises per row} = 30$ irises